publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
Thailand
Thailand’s Public Diplomacy The Thai Ministry of Foreign Affairs is active in developing strong regional relations as well as economic connections with the world’s largest trading nations. As a member of ASEAN, Thailand possesses the ability to sway rather important global issues, often participating in direct talks and negotiations with regional powers such as China and Japan. For public diplomacy, the Foreign Ministry is adamant about vigorously supporting its foreign interests and citizens abroad. As stated in the Ministry’s foreign policy statement released in March of 2005: “So that the conduct of foreign policy is truly responsive to the needs of the Thai public, the Government shall continue to pursue diplomacy for the people, by encouraging the participation of people from all walks of life in foreign affairs, supporting the role of Thai communities abroad in protecting and promoting the national interest; to protect the rights and interests of the country, the Thai private sector, workers, and communities abroad; and to further improve the system for integrated administration of Thai government offices overseas.�? Thailand employed a unique style of promoting "culinary diplomacy" when in 2003, a government plan called “Global Thai” boosted the number of Thai restaurants around the world to 8,000. It was then argued, that this would not only introduce Thai food to new constituencies, it would also encourage more tourists to visit Thailand, and indirectly deepen relations with other countries. Source (More) Tsunami Relief Battered by the tsunami of late 2004, the governments of the world have been quick to assist Thailand in its rebuilding efforts. With the UN setting up a Special Envoy for Tsunami Recovery, international support has focused on providing suitable housing and health services to those affected. The group has also lent support to educational development in Thailand, and expanded tourism and travel within the region. As the nation pursues its own redevelopment, it has returned the world’s generosity through its own support for the victims of the Katrina hurricane. Held on June 14, 2006, World Blood Donor Day was a major event in Bangkok, with the Thai Red Cross Society actively promoting its efforts on the organization’s homepage. Ecotourism In the past 20 years, Thailand has made fervent strides to attract the growing market of ecotourists. With “mass tourism�? placing undue strain on the country’s abundant, yet fragile, natural environments, the government and several private organizations have established eco-friendly alternatives for adventurous visitors. The Thai Ecotourism & Adventure Travel Association focuses on well-structured adventure travel, working hand-in-hand with the Tourism Authority of Thailand to promote these offerings abroad. Vital Information * Population - 64,631,595 (July 2006 est.) * Capital – Bangkok * Government – Constitutional Monarchy :* Chief of State King Phumiphon :* Prime Minister Thaksin Chinnawat Government Agencies *Royal Thai Government *Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Kingdom of Thailand *Tourism Authority of Thailand Private & International Organizations *The Thai Red Cross Society *UN Office of the Special Envoy for Tsunami Recovery International Broadcasting & Public Diplomacy Efforts *National News Bureau *Thai News Agency *The Nation *Bangkok Post *Business Day *Radio Saranrom Public Opinion Polls & Statistics *National Statistical Office Thailand *UNICEF Statistical Profile Blogs *Thailand Blogs – Large Hub for many blogs on Thai Life and Culture Other Resources *CIA World Factbook - Thailand PbWinter 13:03, 7 Jul 2006 (PDT)